


Sanvers are Endgame

by lexie_xoxoxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_xoxoxo/pseuds/lexie_xoxoxo
Summary: For the sanvers secret summer crush (:





	Sanvers are Endgame

“Danvers.”

The voice echoed like a distant memory. At first, Alex was sure she was hearing things. There was no way that voice could be real, no way it could be here in the DEO control room. Not now, not after so long. She turned around anyway, desperate to prove that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had to see for herself that it was just a cruel figment of her imagination.

As she spun around, she drops the DEO file she was carrying, pages scattering across the floor as she makes eye contact with the tiny brunette she once almost called her wife.

_5 weeks earlier_

Maggie was first on the scene. She knew protocol would tell her to wait for backup, but following her instincts instead, she cautiously entered the run down building. She had her weapon raised as she took slow, precious steps following her torch light. The air was heavy with the smell of damp and she had to squint to see in the dull light.

A creaking behind her make her jumping, spinning herself and her gun to face the direction of the sound. She paused for a second, taking a moment to slow her panicked breathing, before turning back and once again following the damp, dark hallway.

Something wasn't right. This place was supposed to be a hotbed for alien refugees. It was supposed to be swarming with them. She brought her walkie talkie up to her mouth, ready to call in the fact the building was long abandoned, when she heard it. A faint whimper.

With caution, Maggie walked in the direction of the sound. “Anyone there?” She called out, her voice calmer than she felt. There was no reply.

Slowly, Maggie continued in the direction she thought she heard the sound. Then there it was again. Almost like ... crying. Stifled. Like the sound you make when you don't want anyone to know that you're crying so you hold your breath to silence yourself but then you need to breath so you let out the faintest of sounds and hope it doesn't give you away.

Except it does.

And it was coming from behind a tattered curtain.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but when she pulled back the curtains she was shocked to fine a cowering and afraid alien child. The girl couldn’t have been more than three years old, by human standards. But she wasn't human. She looked almost human though, with long, mousy hair and big, deep blue eyes. If it wasn’t for the raised, blue tinted markings on her face, Maggie would have assumed the child was human.

“Hello,” Maggie said, gently extending a hand to the child. She wasn’t even sure she spoke English. “My name is Maggie, what’s yours?” There was a long silence. Maggie maintained eye contact and kept her hand outstretched. The child seemed to be considering whether or not she could trust Maggie. She was wearing her oversized police jacket and a bullet proof vest. She couldn’t decide whether that helped or hindered her situation. Did it tell the child that she was here to help or terrify the child that she was going to be taken away and forced off this planet. Maggie wasn't even sure the child was old enough to understand what the police where.

“Jaime,” the girl said finally. Her voice was shaky – she was scared. Maggie tilted her head to gesture towards her still outstretched hand and the little girl took it. A wave of relief washed over Maggie and she pulled up the girl up into her arms.

*************************

“What’s the protocol here?” Maggie was in the office of some deadbeat child services officer. This was the third one she'd spoken to about Jaime and he was just as useless as the rest. The little alien girl – Jaime – had been with her for four weeks now and they were still no closer to finding her parents, or even her species.

She was at a loss.

“This just isn’t the type of thing we deal with.” The officer finally said. She was truly about to lose all hope.

Then it clicked. She could almost see the lightbulb appear above her own head. How had she not thought of this before?

She knew _exactly_ who dealt with this kind of stuff.

*************************

It took her a while to gather the courage to face Alex again. She went over and over it in her head. What she would say, how she would act. She hadn’t seen her ex-fiancée in nearly two years and she honestly never thought she would see her again.

Until Jaime came along.

Now she found herself in an impossible position. Alex broke up with her because she never wanted children. She was so adamant that she couldn’t see them in her future that she gave up the best thing that had ever happened to her. And now she found herself with a kid. One that she didn’t think she wanted to give up. One that had just fallen into her lap because of circumstance or destiny or just because of a shitty messed up system. The reason her and Jaime had come together didn’t matter though, what did matter is that they had and now she needed Alex’s help to keep it that way.

But how to ask the woman you broke up with over kids to help to keep a kid you told her you never wanted?

It was a question that was replaying in Maggie’s mind over and over again. A question that she couldn’t find the answer to. It was a question that she would have to ask soon however, because she was running out of time. Maggie would have to give Jaime up over to the state in two weeks if she couldn’t get any leads on the case.

It took her a week to finally pluck up the courage to face the woman who broke her heart again. And now she found herself surrounded by the familiar walls of the DEO, picking up the papers Alex just scattered all over the floor. Their hands brushed and they looked up and their eyes locked and suddenly it felt like no time had passed between them at all. It was just Maggie and Alex and nothing else mattered in the world.

Except it did.

Maggie looked away and stood up with the few papers she'd managed to collect. Alex hurriedly collected the rest before standing up too.

"What are you doing here?" She said. Her voice was harsh but Maggie wasn't surprised.

************************* 

“I don’t know what they’ll do with her, Alex.” Maggie blurted out, tears escaping her. She forgot how vulnerable she was able to be around Alex. “The only reason they let her stay with me in the first place is because she was the only lead on the case, but I’ve gotten nowhere, and now they’re going to take her from me and dump her god knows where.” 

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Alex couldn’t even believe that Maggie was there, in here office, with a toddler on her lap. It was something she’d dreamt of so, so many times, something she’s always wanted. _Careful what you wish for_ , she thought, because the circumstances of her dream come true were something she never could have seen coming.

As she sat there, listening to Maggie’s story of how she happened upon a child and how she was now choosing motherhood, Alex couldn’t help but feel somewhat betrayed. Maggie walked out because she didn’t want this, and less than two years later she’s coming to Alex to help her keep the very thing she walked out on her for. “What do you want me to do Maggie?” Alex asked, more coldly than she intended.

“You’re the head of the DEO.” Maggie stated, matter-of-factly. “You run the very organisation that deals with aliens.”

“Alien threats, not alien children.”

“I just need you to find some loophole, some clause that says I can keep her.”

“That’s not my job, Maggie.”

“Well make it your job.” Alex was taken aback by how sad she sounded, how defeated she looked, how she was somehow smaller than normal slunk down in her chair. She couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t stay mad, she couldn’t stay cold. She got up and walked over to Maggie who was clutching Jaime so hard Alex worried she might suffocate her. Maggie relaxed into Alex’s embrace and for a moment it felt like before they broke up, it felt like they had never been apart.

“I never wanted to be a mother, you know that.” Maggie said quietly. “I think, if it wasn’t for Jaime, I would have been happy never being a mother. It’s not just because of how screwed up my family is either, I just think my priorities have always been on my career and helping people who need it, not bringing more life into this world to suffer. But she isn’t more life, she’s already here and she needs me. I don’t think I can give her up to a system that doesn’t care about her.”

Alex squeezed Maggie tighter. She understood. Maggie didn’t want the type of family Alex had begged her to want. She didn’t want the wife and the kids and the white picket fence. And Alex hadn’t realised it then, but maybe she did now. Maybe she didn’t want that either. She didn’t need to start from scratch with a baby, she just wanted someone to teach and protect and love.

Neither of them new it then, but this was the family they were always going to have. Alex would get the little girl she always dreamed of reading bed time stories to and teaching how to fight. Maggie would get the family who loved her and accepted her for who she is, whilst she got to make a little bit of difference in a cruel world. And Jaime, well she got two mother’s who would love her unconditionally.


End file.
